Scotland at Moonrise
by LittleVampire4eva
Summary: *Sequel to Eternal* Rudolph/Oc Gregory/Oc slight Anna/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**3rd. pov.**Five Months Later**

The scene shows Kathryn walking out of school dressed in a short sleeved maroon colored top jeans, a flannel jacket around her waist and her bracelet that has her initial on it Tony and Ivy gave her for her fifteenth birthday.

The Summer holidays has passed, which she spent with her Mom and her friends. She just started her fourth week of School.

Kathryn shifted her head to see her Mom's car pulling up. She opened the car door and got in, placing her backpack in the back.

"Honey, I need to stop by the market on the way home." Mrs. Cromwell said.

"What for?" Kathryn asked.

"I just need to stop and buy a loaf of bread." Mom replied.

Kathryn nodded.

* * *

**Market**Kathryn pov.**

Mom and I just walked out of the bakery with two loaves in a bag..scratch that five bags counting the ones from the store we went to.

We made our way to the stands.

"There's your friends." Mom said.

I looked her direction. Tony and Ivy were with there parents as they bought vegetables from the stand.

Tony is playing with his yo-yo wearing his striped shirt and tan shorts. His hair still spiky as always and Ivy is eating a piece of candy wearing her black short sleeved shirt, jeans and shoes with her hair down. They were pretty glum. Dottie and Bob had to force Ivy out most of the time to get some vitamin D since she is always shut up in her room and Tony just misses his friend.

As for me, its been rough. Trouble sleeping and barely eating which is making Mom worried.

It's been five months since we last saw them, five months since I last seen him. Sometimes I wonder if we will ever see them again.

Mom and I walked up and greeted them.

"How's your Literature essay going?" Ivy asked.

"Got it done last night. Turning it in first thing on Thursday." I replied, "How's work?"

"It's work all I can say." Ivy replied. She is now a school graduate and has a job working as a waitress.

"Kathryn, can you help me place the groceries in the car so we can head home?"

"Yes Mom." I replied. I said bye to them before giving her a hand.

* * *

**3rd pov.**

"Mom, Dad can we walk around?" Tony asked.

"As long as you stay where your Mom and I can see you." Bob replied.

"We will." Ivy said. They both started walking away. _"Thanks for rescuing us from boredom."_ She thought to herself.

They paused, finding themselves distracted by the movers moving furniture's into a big mansion. Two figures exited the gates they look alot like..

"Hey!" Tony called out while walking up, "It's me Tony!"

The boy gazed at them. He was wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt with jeans and white tenni shoes. His brown hair his groomed and disheveled which is similar to his vampire look. Same dark brown eyes. They knew at that point he is Rudolph.

The girl they figured out is Anna, is wearing a pink and white checkered dress, sandals and a purple flower necklace. Her long hair is in a braid.

They watched as Rudolph and Anna gave them a puzzled expression and started walking towards there house. Tony whistled.

Rudolph froze first as memories flashed before his eyes he slowly turned along with Anna. They gave them a smile placing there luggages down.

"Tony! Ivy!" Anna excitedly said running over to give them a hug.

"Hey Anna." Ivy greeted hugging her back. She heard a whisper in her ear.

"Did ya miss me care bear?"

She turned her head to see Gregory. He still has his spiky hair which now has blonde streaks, wore a black t-shirt that had a name of a band on it, he also wore black jeans and shoes.

"Shut up." Ivy muttered before pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

**Kathryn pov.**

Mom and I just reached the car and got it loaded. Mom closed the back door and went to start the car. I closed the other back door and was just about to open the passenger door...

"Kathryn?"

I stopped, turned around. My eyes locking with the familiar dark brown orbs.

"Rudolph?" I asked with hope in my voice.

He nodded. "Yes, its me.

I walked up to him. He brought his hand up and made skin contact with my cheek feeling the sensation. This was him! I jumped into his arms. He lifted me up and spun me around.

"I missed you." Rudolph said.

"I missed you to." I replied, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

He placed me back onto my feet. Still in our embrace with our foreheads touching.

"I promised I'd find you, didn't I?" Rudolph asked.

I slowly nodded letting a tear slip down my face. He wiped it away, grasping the side of my face our eyes still boring into each others. We slowly leaned in and met in the middle. Our lips moving in sync, pain, loss and want was all in it.

With permission from Mom, Rudolph and I walked hand in hand to there house. On the inside was mind blowing! They had a entrance hall, kitchen, a master living room and dining room. And from what Rudolph told me they had at least three bathrooms and six or seven bedrooms total.

We walked to the backyard where our friends were at.

* * *

**3rd. pov.**

"Pass it over here!"

"No! Over here!"

The girls watched Rudolph, Gregory and Tony play soccer while taking a break for a little bit.

"Come on boys!" Kathryn cheered.

"Lets go!" Ivy cheered. She layed down soaking up the sun when she felt something bump her foot. She opened up one eye to see the soccer ball.

Gregory started making his way over to get it. Ivy raised her pointer finger signalling him to stop. She stood up, drew her leg back and kicked the ball hard.

The ball flew past the the boys and made it into the net.

"Wow." Gregory said impressed.

* * *

The day came to an end, Mrs. Cromwell and Mr. and Mrs. Thompson came to pick there children. But the crew did not want this night to end.

"I don't want them to leave! Can they stay a little longer?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry dear, but they have to go home." Freda said.

"Well, how about we plan a day for them when there not busy with school." Mrs. Cromwell suggested.

The parents agreed with her idea. Everyone said they're good-byes Anna wouldn't let go of Tony so her brothers had to pull her away and then went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Rudolph and Kathryn are in Year 10**

 **Tony and Anna are in Year 4**

 **(Song for this chapter The Middle by Jimmy Eats World)**

 *****Kathryn's pov.****

 **I woke up early on a Wednesday morning. I got up and got dressed. I grabbed my backpack before going downstairs entering the dining room. I spotted a note on the refrigerator. I read it.**

 _ **"Went to work. You can go over to the Thompson's for breakfast. Love you xoxo Mom."**_

 **I left the house making sure the front door was locked and I made my way over to there house.**

 **Kathryns /forever_always-brainstorm/set?id=236107051**

* * *

 ****School****

 **"So how did you and your family come back to Scotland?" I asked Rudolph as we walked down the busy hall of the school. Today was his first day along with Anna, so I've been showing him around the school. We even have the same classes together except for math.**

 **"You see at first we we're living in Dublin, but then Father saw there Dad's golfing advertisement in the newspaper. After he talked it over with Mother and having a family meeting. Here we are." Rudolph explained.**

 **I nodded. We approached our lockers which were two doors down from each other's. We got our books.**

 **As we were walking to class, I saw Jeremiah standing at his locker talking to his friends. An evil smile appeared on my face.**

 **"Rudolph give me one second. The Queen of the Underworld has a job to do." I said.**

 **He looked at Jeremiah and glares at him an angry growl holding me close to him protectively. He suddenly realizes what I was going to do and starts calming down a wicked smile forms on his lips.**

 **"Go ahead my love." Rudolph said.**

 **I walked with one of my hands on my hip, while my other hand was holding my school book's. When I made it to where Jeremiah is, he didn't realize that I was there.**

 **"Peek-a-boo!" I said in my creepy voice.**

 **He scream's like a little girl and dropped his books at the same time. The student's stopped what they were doing and started laughing at him.**

 **"Still having scary nightmare's girly?" I asked.**

 **"Y-y-yes your majesty." Jeremiah stuttered.**

 **"Good." I replied.**

 **I shoved my book's into his arms. I went back over to Rudolph who was nearly in tears laughing. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked to Biology our first period class with Jeremiah nervously walking after us trying to ignore the student's taking picture's of him.**

* * *

 *****First period Biology*****

 **I sat next to Rudolph during Biology. Carefully taking notes while listening to the teachers lectures. We were talking about mitosis. I was so deep into writing that I didn't hear the teacher call on me. Rudolph gave me a nudge.**

 **I looked at him he inclined his head toward the front, I followed where I saw an unhappy teacher.**

 **"Miss Cromwell, would you be so kind enough to answer a question for the class?" asked the teacher.**

 **"Yes sir." I replied.**

 **"Very good. Get out your textbook and read the definition for the word Prophase. Start taking note's class!" the teacher said.**

 **After I read the definition, the teacher took out some microscopes with slide's. Rudolph and I were partner's.**

 **We had to go through each slides and see which one's were prophase and which one's were anaphase. We got them all right!**

 **The bell rang dismissing the class and of course we got homework.**

 **Next I had math while Rudolph had Literature. Rudolph told me we'll meet up at lunch.**

* * *

 **School blew over fast, my friends and I made it to the Thompson's house and sat in the living room and got started on our homework. Dottie came with a plate of cheese and crackers, placed the plate down on the table and left so we can go back to our studies.**

 **Once we we're done. We went up to Tony's room to chill out.**

 **Anna was telling me how her day went and her interest in drama class while listening to Tony teaching Rudolph how to play Super Mario on the Nintendo..well what is now called** _ **Nintendo Duh**_ **.**

 **"Greg, filling out an application is not that hard." Ivy assured him.**

 **"It is to me." Gregory whined.**

 **Rudolph groaned in frustration as he lost on level three.**

 **"You were close dude." Tony said patting his back.**

 **I went over to where there at. "What's up?"**

 **Rudolph looked at me. "I keep losing on level three."**

 **"How about you try again, hopefully you'll pass this time." I encouraged him.**

 **"You really think so?" Rudolph asked.**

 **I nodded.**

 **He pressed start on the game and started to play. Letters appeared on the screen telling him he passed.**

 **"Good job dude." Tony said giving him a fist bump.**

 **"Dinner's ready!" Dottie called on us.**

 **"We're coming Mom!" Ivy called back.**

 **We all went downstairs to the dining room. Dottie made us homemade chicken tender's with some homemade mac 'n cheese.**

 **"Are we still on Saturday?" Gregory asked. Tony, Ivy and I knew what he meant. All last week me and the Thompson's have gave them a tour of town and they are interested on seeing the shopping outlet so we made a plan to see it. We nodded.**

 **"Eight thirty A.M. just like we planned." Ivy replied then she felt her phone buzz. She checked to see a text message saying she is needed at work.**

 **"Got to go." Ivy said.**

 **"Your cue?" Kathryn asked.**

 **"Yup." Ivy replied before giving Gregory on the cheek and headed upstairs to get ready.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ****Kathryn's pov.****

Ivy picked me and our friends up at eight thirty like we planned. Right now we just got done getting something to eat at the food court and resuming looking around the shops.

"Woah!" Anna said walking over to the Dance game that was there. We followed behind.

"This is called the Dance Dance Revolution." Ivy replied.

"How do you play it?" Anna asked.

I smirked. "Wanna find out?"

She nodded. I took out two cents and placed it into the game. Anna and I got onto the platform and picked out a song which we chose Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.

"Ok, all you gotta do is follow the arrows." Kathryn instructed her.

She nodded. "Got it."

She pressed start on the game. The music started, the arrows begin to appear. They stepped on the glowing platforms as we got into the beat of the music. Anna did really well she is a like half poet and half dance prodigy.

The music soon ended. The gang cheered for them. Kathryn and Anna shared a high five.

Ivy turned her attention to Gregory. "Hey Greg, wanna give it a try?"

Gregory's eyes widened shaking. "No way.

"Come on. Just one time." Ivy begged.

He sigh giving in. "Fine. But just this once." He said walking up to the machine. He placed the coins in and chose a song and got onto the platform. Ivy pressed start. The music started which was Dynamite-Taio Cruz.

They started following the steps of the arrows. Gregory had trouble at first but as the level increased a bit he has gotten better. The music ended and we cheered for them.

"I change my game wasn't that bad." Gregory said.

* * *

As soon as we left the dance game. Gregory and Ivy went off to walk around who knows where. While Tony, Anna, Rudolph and I went to look at music and video games at a store.

"Kathy! Look at this one." Anna said showing me the new Selena Gomez CD that just came out.

"I see. How much is it?" I asked out of curiosity before grabbing the other CD and turned looking at the price, "You should get it."

She smiled before skipping off to pay for the CD. I went back to looking at more music for a bit longer. I checked my phone to see a message from Ivy.

 _~To: Kathryn_

~ _From: Peaceout_

 _On our way back be there in 3. Then we'll head back._

I texted back.

 _~To: Peaceout_

 _~From: Kathryn_

 _Ok, Anna is at the register buying her CD and I am on my way going to go find Rudolph and Tony._

I found the boys and were now going back to get Anna. She ran up to us with her CD in her clutch.

"I can't wait to listen to it!" Anna said in a cheery voice.

"Which song are you going to listen to first?" Tony asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, its hard to choose when there's so many to pick from." Anna replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ****Kathryn's pov.****

Right now I'm getting ready for my first date with Rudolph. I wore a knee length short sleeved dress with a lace white top and a flower printed skirt along with jeans and my hair was in a crown hairstyle.

"Kathryn! Rudolph is here." Mom called up.

"I'm coming!" I called back finishing placing my other earing in.

I slipped on my jean jacket and my BOBS. I grabbed my phone and exited my room.

I walked down the stairs where my boyfriend is sitting in the living room with Freda talking with Mom while waiting for me.

When he saw me, he smiled and stood up from the sofa. He came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey beautiful." Rudolph said and whispers in my ear "Your stunning as always."

"Hey handsome and thank you." I said.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I want you two to have a fun time and don't stay out to late." Mom said.

"We won't Mom/Mrs. Holly." we said.

* * *

***Theatre***

Freda dropped us off at the theatre. We went inside got our tickets to see 'The Avengers'. We went over and paid for our snacks before going into the movie room.

We entered the room and there was a lot of people already filling up seats. We chose to sit all the way up in the back where it was bare. I can't stand being cramped up or surrounded by so many people. To me it feels like the walls are closing in to where I hyperventilate. Rudolph and I talked while the commercials were playing. The room went dark. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulder leaning his head on mine.

The movie just ended, we walked out to the main part of the theatre and saw that they had an Arcade center. So we decided to check it out. We played tons of arcade games, like air hockey, and race car simulators. We had an awesome time.

After we played almost all the games in the Arcade. Rudolph and I went up to the food stand to get some pizza. I was about to pay for mine when Rudolph insist on paying both of ours. Even though I told him I could pay for mine though. He still insisted and went ahead and continued paying. We got our pizza and sat down at one of the tables and striked up another conversation.

When we we're done eating, we went over to the photo booth. In the first photo we were smiling with our arms around one another, in the second photo we made silly faces, in the third photo we were laughing and Rudolph pulled me into a loving kiss in the fourth photo.

We both got separate photo strips so we both have something to remember this day forever. We walked out of the booth talking about the strips. I realized...I had a pizza stain on my right pant leg. I didn't even know it was there!

"Rudolph, I'll be right back I need to go to the restroom and try to get this stain off." I said.

He nodded. "I'll be over at concession getting our drinks refilled." Rudolph said.

"Thanks." I replied before going to the women's bathroom.

"Ok." pumping soap from the dispenser, "Let's see if this will work." I rubbed the soap onto the stain for a minute. I grabbed a napkin wet with water then wiped the soap away real well. Ehh, its faded away a bit. Just gonna have to wait till I get home. I threw the napkin away before leaving the bathroom. I was making my way towards the concession stand when I heard whispering in my ear which sent cold chills down my back.

"Hey their hot stuff." a voice said.

Oh no.

I looked behind me to see no other than. Jeremiah McAshton..wait a minute what is he doing here? And did he just call me hot stuff? I thought Rudolph and I took care of this situation. I stood my ground.

"You are blocking the Queen of the Underworld boy." I said.

He laughed. "You don't scare me no more, besides I'm interested in you again. You were so hot in that costume." Jeremiah said.

He reached over and trailed his finger down my face. My nose scrunched up shoving his hand off of me disgusted.

"You moron back off when will it ever get into your freaking skull?!" I snapped. I walked away to where Rudolph was at. Until I was roughly shoved against the wall where I could not escape.

"Just leave me alone!" I begged.

"You don't leave until I tell you to!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

I pursed my lips and did the whistle Rudolph taught for whenever I'm in trouble or in any kind of danger.

" _Rudolph I need you!"_ I thought to my self.

And just less of one minute, he was immediately pulled off of me by an outraged Rudolph. He gave him a confuse look.

"How dare you mess with my lady?!" Rudolph questioned angrily.

"Who the heck are you man?" Jeremiah asked.

I placed a hand on Rudolph's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Rudolph its alright, he's not worth it." I assured him.

"So then _Rudolph_ , what gives you the right to tell me to not mess with this hot chick?" Jeremiah questioned.

I got very uncomfortable when he winked at me so I hid behind Rudolph.

Rudolph just snapped. He stalked over and punched Jeremiah straight in the nose. And lets just say things got really nasty.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" I shouted. People came from all directions to see what was going on.

They wouldn't listen and continued fighting, I marched over and pulled Rudolph away. Rudolph tried to go back to beating the snot out of Jeremiah some more but I placed both of my hands on both sides of his face and gently turned to where I can see him.

My heart ached at the sight of him, he had a cut lip and a bruise forming on the side of his forehead.

"Kathryn?" Rudolph said worriedly.

"Lets go home." I said.

He nodded. I helped him up, he protectively wrapped his arm around my waist giving Jeremiah who was withered and beaten up to a pulp on the floor one last furious glare.

* * *

Freda was shocked when she saw his wounds when we got in the SUV. While we were on our way back to my house she started questioning.

"What happened to you?" Freda asked.

"Can we not talk about it?" Rudolph asked.

"No, we are going to talk about it right now. Tell me why are you covered in cuts and bruises? Were you in a fight or something?" Freda urged.

He lowered his head. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He squeezed back.

"Rudolph, what happened?" Freda asked.

I spoke up. "He didn't get into one on purpose Freda."

Before she asked what I meant, Rudolph beat her to it. "I was only protecting her from the git who was messing with her. I just got so angry that I just lost it."

* * *

We pulled up to my house, I got out of the car and walked alongside Rudolph as we entered the house. Freda and Mom talked, while Rudolph and I walked up to my room. I went over to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and brought it back to the room. Rudolph was sitting on my bed. I opened it up and got the materials I needed and started working on his wounds.

I made sure his wound on his soft lips were clean and handed him an ice pack for his bruise on his head. After I was done treating him, we curled up on my bed.

"I'm sorry for how our first date turned out. I really just wanted this day to be very special." Rudolph sadly apologized.

I looked at him and he had a sad look in his eyes. I turned facing him grabbing both of his hands. He looked into my eyes.

"Rudolph, there is nothing to be sorry for, none of this was your fault. This has been the best date in the whole world. Even though that prick did something horrid. Doesn't mean our date got ruined." I said in a soothing tone.

He nodded as the smile I love so much formed on his lips. He pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around me and hugged me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him closer to me. We both stayed in our hug for a while. I moved my head back little where my eyes bores into his dark brown orbs.

"And besides, as long as I'm with you, my days are always special." I said.

His smile grew holding me tighter. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that my angelus."

Besides a fight breaking out, this day will be the one I will never forget.


	5. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

 _ **Hey everyone it's Moonflower, enjoying the story so far? If so I'm glad. If you may notice I am struggling a bit especially on Chapter 1-4 since it my very first time writing sequel. So if you think I need to do any slight edits or have any advice please just message me. I would appreciate it.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Ivy's pov.***Next Day**

The next morning rolled around. I trudged down the stairs already dressed letting out a yawn. I went over to the coffee pot filled my mug with some steaming coffee before blowing on it to cool it down. I sat down across from Mom. Tony was on the other side of me.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" Mom asked.

I looked at her. "Never give Tony candy Mom." Last night Tony got into the candy like he told not to and he got all sugared up and I had to deal with him.

Mom furrowed her eyebrow shifting her gaze to Tony fiddling with a lollipop. I snatched it away from him.

"I could see that." Mom replied, "Well you better finish your coffee cause you are going to work."

I sigh. "Of course I do." I mumbled to myself.

Dad heard me. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I replied before sipping my coffee.

I pulled out my phone to check the time six twenty two A.M. "Come on bro, time to go."

* * *

I met up with Gregory outside while I was on my ten minute break.

"Hey Greg." I greeted taking a seat next to him.

He remained quite.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It's my parents we haven't seen them all morning." Gregory replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?

"We looked all over the house for them and their missing." Gregory said, "I even tried calling them and they won't pick up they're phone."

"You sure? What if they're out running errands?" I asked.

He shook his head. "The SUV is parked in our driveway. I'm telling you Ivy..they..are..missing."

The clock tower rang. I read the time saying my break was up.

"We'll discuss this more when I'm done with work." I said.

He nodded and gave me a peck on the lips. "Love you care bear."

"Love you to."

* * *

After I was done for the day, I drove over to the cafe where Gregory was waiting for me. We talked and joked a bit before our conversation started getting into about Freda and Frederick's disappearance. We went over everything that happened last night and this morning, and nothing rings the bell. This was getting frustrating.

"I just don't know, Ivy." Gregory mumbled.

I placed my hand over his. "Don't worry, Gregory. We will find them."

* * *

We and the rest of the crew just made it to the Sackville-bagg's house. We went inside and the whole house was completely dark and silent so Gregory went to go turn on the lights as we stayed where we are, when the light came on the house. Gregory came back.

"Are they?" Rudolph asked with hope.

He shook his head. I wrapped my arms around his torso placing my chin on his shoulder.

My Mom and Kathryn's dropped off our pjs. We all got ready for bed ourselves. I went downstairs to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Ok, what movie do you guys want to watch," Gregory said pulling out some movies from the shelf, "Theres Karate Kid, Cinderella, Jumanji and the other one The Jungle Book."

We voted for "Jumanji". He put the movie in.

During the movie Gregory kept on asking so many questions.

"How did that board come to life? How did the boy turn into a monkey? Will they ever end the game?" Those type of questions.

"You just have to watch and see Greg." I replied.

Kathryn was laying down on Rudolph's lap while he strokes her hair while they held hands. Gregory and I were sitting on the other side. I was sitting on his lap with my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me while we shared chips. Tony and Anna were side by side on the other sofa with there feets rested on the table.

We all looked up when a loud bang is heard from upstairs.

"Did you guys hear that?" Gregory asked while pausing the movie.

We nodded we listened again *bang* it came again this time more louder.

"It sounds like its coming from my room." Rudolph said grabbing Kathryn's hand.

So we quietly run up the stairs trying not to wake up the parents when we came across Rudolph's room, he carefully opened up the door. We all took a peek inside at who's making the noise. We stood in fear at who we saw in the room.

* * *

***3rd pov***

There was two hooded figures standing in the middle of the room and sitting all gagged and tied up was..Freda and Frederick! Rudolph and Gregory pulled their eternal mates behind them. Kathryn and Ivy made sure Anna and Tony safe and sound as they we're all confused on whats going on. Before they say anything, something sandy and dark was thrown at them. There vision went black after that.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kathryn Pov.**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, I can hear my friends waking up as well. I sat up looking around the dark room. The only source of light was the moon shining through the window. I noticed something was off.

"Where is Rudolph and the others?" I asked in a worried tone.

Tony and Ivy noticed also and got worried as they looked around the room they were no where in sight, where could they be? Ivy gasped. Tony and I looked at her.

"What is it Ivy?" Tony asked.

"Before we blacked out, there was the figures." Ivy replied.

The memories started to rush back making my head hurt.

"They must have taken them." I said.

"We need to rescue them." Tony added.

"Ok, but how though?" I asked.

"Leave that to me." Ivy simply said.

* * *

***Thompson's House***

We are in Ivy's room. She is on some sort of website that tracks down anybody's phone, she placed in Gregory's phone number, and clicked enter as it starts locating where they are. Our fingers crossed.

"Come on, Come on." I mumbled to myself.

A small ding sounded from the computer as a red arrow marked over a location somewhere not far from where the town is. Ivy clicked the red arrow and a picture of an old ancient castle with towers popped up. She printed out the location. We snuck out so we don't wake up there parent's. Ivy grabbed her car keys in the process. We went out to her car and rode off.

"Kathryn, can you read the directions for me?" Ivy asked handing me the paper.

"Sure." I replied.

* * *

***Middle of Nowhere***

"Ugh! This is just fantastic!" Ivy shouted while looking at the now broken down car.

"We'll deal with the car later." Tony said.

"We're just going to have to walk the rest of the way." I said.

Ivy grumbled under her breath while taking out the directions.

**Time Skip**Still Middle of Nowhere**

"Ok, I don't get to complain, we should have stayed on this path, but instead you decided to take a short cut through the woods!" Tony said before snatching the paper out of her hand, "This is not a short cut Ivy!" He shouted waving the paper in the air. Ivy snatched it right back from him.

"Relax." Ivy said.

"Come on guys, we have to focus." I said letting out a sigh continuing to walk.

* * *

***Castle***

Finally we made it to the castle, we we're standing outside of the big giant wooden door that leads inside.

"Ok, we are going to quietly go inside. Find Gregory and the others. And after we find them we are going to leave immediately, understand?" Ivy said.

We nodded and quietly as a mouse went inside the castle. We started sneaking around the castle trying to find them. This place was huge, stone walls, ancient furniture's, painting's that dates back three hundred years ago, and lots and lots of room's.

She sigh. "They can be anywhere." Ivy said.

As soon as those words left her mouth. We heard footsteps coming our way. Our eyes widen as we scrambled to a random empty room leaving a door just a crack to watch.

There was a man who had blonde hair and brown eyes he must be one of the figures. He was slowly walking down the corridor our direction.

"Guys...I'm...about...to.." Tony whispered as he tried to hold in his sneeze.

Ivy and I's eyes widen as we covered his mouth trying to keep him from sneezing and from us getting caught. Tony must have not needed to sneeze cause he sigh in relief so we let our hands drift down from his mouth.

"AAACHOO!" Tony sneezed loudly.

Fast pacing footsteps came right to our hiding spot and swiftly opened the door revealing the man.

"Sir, can you please tell us where our friends are?" Ivy asked.

"Please?!" Tony and I pleaded.

But he just stood their emotionless. Suddenly we found ourselves in his clutch.

"Hey! Let us go!" Ivy begged.

"Let us go right now!" I begged.

He just roughly guided us up a flight of stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**3rd. pov.**

Rudolph shifted his head side to side as a groan left his lips. His eyes fluttering open, his eyebrows furrowed. Something was off here. His vision was sharper and he felt lighter and more energetic and he did not feel his heart beating at all. He slowly started to panic, standing up from where he laid he and walked over to a mirror. He peered in and his eyes widened..he had no reflection. He was a vampire again.

 _"No."_ Rudolph thought to himself, _"I've got to be having a nightmare!"_ He turned where his siblings were just awaking..and they were vampires as well.

Gregory looked around. "Where are we?" Looks at him and Anna. "Rudolph, Anna, why are you two vampire's again?"

"I'm not the only one brother." Rudolph replied.

They're eyes widened like saucers and examined themselves.

"How is this possible?" Gregory asked.

"I can answer those, you know." they heard a feminine Scottish accent.

They snapped they're heads towards the doorway to see a woman with curly brown hair with brown eyes. The mysterious person started walking towards the siblings. They stepped back.

"Don't come any closer." Gregory said.

The women raised her hands up. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

Anna spoke. "Who are you?"

"I go by the name, Erica DiLaurentis." Erica introduced herself.

"Where are we?" Gregory asked.

"You see, those figures you saw cast a curse to kill you. So I've managed to stop them and brought the three of you back here. And the curse they've cast caused severe injuries on you so I had no choice to turn you back into vampires." Erica explained.

Rudolph was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"Master. I found these three hiding in a room."

They turned to see a man with they're friends in his grip. Kathryn and the Thompson's eyes widen when they saw the Sackville-bagg's vampires.

"Oi! That's our friends!" Gregory snapped.

"Joshua. Let them be." Erica ordered.

He bowed then left the room closing the door behind him.

Kathryn and the Thompson's ran over to their friends.

"What happened to you?" Kathryn asked pulling Rudolph into a hug.

Rudolph and his siblings told them what happened and how Erica saved them.

Erica turned back to them..a sinister look appeared on her face. "You are wrong on that part." They looked at her like _what do you mean by that?_ expression. "You know, I actually been waiting for this moment?"

They looked at her confused.

"When I found out you six killed my brother Rookery." Erica said.

"Killed him?!" Ivy exclaimed. _"Huh? We didn't even know he had a sister."_

"He was was the one who tried to kill us!" Gregory yelled.

Suddenly Ivy, Kathryn and Tony started trembling and collapsed.

***Ivy's pov.***

****Vision****

 _Red, Thats all I can see. Theirs buildings up in flames, and their was people running around screaming. Erica had an evil look in her eye as she watched from the distance. All of a sudden we heard a familiar evil laugh of Rookery has appeared out of nowhere and killed an innocent person. But he wasn't human..and he wasn't a vampire either._

****End of Vision***

I gasped my vision clearing up my head was on Gregory's lap.

"What happened?" Freda demanded.

"We had a vision." Kathryn replied. Her head was on Rudolph's lap.

"Tell me you insolence children!" Erica shouted.

"It was of the future. It was terrible." Ivy said.

"Tell us more." Erica said.

"The whole town was on fire." Kathryn said.

"Even R-r-r" Tony stuttered. He was being comforted by Anna.

"Oh, just spit it out!" Erica snapped.

"Rookery was back!" Tony said.

Erica smirked."Yes, My brother will be coming back after all." She fumbled with something around her neck..it was the stone!

"The amulet. How did you-" Rudolph started.

"Oh lets say, I may have borrow or let me rephrase that _stoled_ it." Erica said.

I weakily stood up and glared at her. "You turn them back right now and let us go!"

Erica made a fake guilty face. "Hmm..let me think. Uhh, no."

She looked at Tony and one by one she looked us over. "Don't know why you vampires love these fragile humans when they can just easily be broken just like that." Erica reached out to touch my face when I heard Gregory growl protectively pulling me behind him.

"Stop your growling."

"Keep your hands off of her!" Gregory snapped.

"Whatever, Joshua, Frederick. Take them down to the dungeon I'm done talking to them and I have plans to go over." Erica ordered.

Our eyebrows furrowed when she mentioned _Frederick._ Then our eyes widened on who entered the room..Frederick, Freda and a man I believe works for her.

"Mum? Dad?" Anna asked.

They gave her a puzzling look.

"Do I know you?" Freda asked.

"Ignore her dear, besides we don't even have any children." Frederick said.

My jaw dropped a little. I turned my head to Greg and his siblings and they were shocked by this as well.

"What have you done?" Gregory asked angrily.

"Lets just say they are now on my team." Erica simply replied before waving her hand. Finding ourselves going straight down to the dark, cold dungeons.


End file.
